La Belle et la Bête Revisited or Beauty and the Beast Twilight Style
by confettirainfall
Summary: Charlie Swan was a wealthy businessman who lost his way when his wife died. When Charlie comes face to face with a hooded stranger, will he trade his life for those of his daughters? - La Belle et la Bête Revisited or in other words, Beauty and the Beast Twilight Style


Charlie Swan was a wealthy businessman who lived in the luxurious area of Laurelhurst in Seattle with his wife, Renee, and his three daughters, Lauren, Jessica and Bella. When the girls were teenagers, Renee died after being diagnosed with an aggressive form of lung cancer. Charlie, unable to cope with the loss of his wife, gambled away his fortune and, as a result, he and his daughters were forced to move to the home his parents had left to him upon their passing in the remote town of Forks.

"I can't believe he expects us to live _here_," Lauren said, feeling exasperated.

"Could we get anymore backwater than this?" Jessica muttered.

"It's not so bad," Bella said, looking around the small room.

"We have to _share_ one room!" Lauren exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and flopping on the bed as Jessica sat down next to her.

"This certainly isn't a Sleep Number bed, Bella," Jessica retorted, rolling her eyes.

Bella shook her head, leaving the room to find her father who was plopped in front of their flat screen, staring blankly at it as he did day after day. Bella wished there was more she could do, but it seemed her father would never get over the loss of his wife or his fortune.

Sometime after the move, Charlie received a phone call informing him that his uncle, Aro, had passed away. Believing he was going to come into a small fortune – as Aro died leaving no heirs – Charlie returned to Seattle in hopes of moving back and regaining his wealth and status; however, before leaving, Charlie asked his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them.

"I want the Tory Burch Priscilla tote," Lauren exclaimed excitedly. "It's made of Italian leather and is absolutely to die for. I just have to have it!"

"Oh Daddy, get me the Tory Burch Ida wedges, size seven. They're the latest in fashion. And I must have a pair of oversized sunglasses too! Tory has a pair with large square frames. Please Daddy, be a peach and get those for me," Jessica demanded sweetly.

As Lauren and Jessica insisted on some of the most expensive items they could think of, Bella, on the other hand, did not.

"All I'd really like is a rose bush to plant in the backyard. They were always mom's favorite and I liked pruning the bushes with her," Bella answered, smiling as she recalled spending time with her mother.

Lauren and Jessica rolled their eyes, but Charlie was deeply touched by Bella's request. Soon thereafter, Charlie left for Seattle, but upon arriving and meeting with his Uncle Aro's attorneys, he was advised that Aro's entire fortune had been left to Charlie's cousin, Demetri, who found an IOU which Charlie had signed when he was eighteen in order to attend college. Not only was Demetri demanding payment, but back interest as well.

"I don't have that kind of money," Charlie insisted when confronted by Demetri.

"We can set up a payment plan," Demetri stated arrogantly. "My lawyers will take care of the necessary paperwork and include their fee for handling the matter."

Demoralized, Charlie made his way back to Forks, broke and without gifts for his daughters. During his journey home, Charlie ran out of gas. As he walked, searching for help, he wandered up an unpaved driveway and became excited when he saw a stunning two story house with large glass windows, nearly the entire size of the walls. Knocking on the door, he found it open and walked in.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Charlie called out.

When no one answered, Charlie wandered around and found a table covered with food and drink. He was exhausted and completely despondent, so without wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Charlie helped himself to the food which seemed to have been left for him by the lavish home's invisible owner. After enjoying the feast and still not having discovered anyone, Charlie decided to spend the night there as well.

The next morning when Charlie was about to leave, he saw a full gas can by the door. It was then he spied a large rose garden. Recalling Bella's wish, he decided to pick one rose since he couldn't dig up the entire bush. He selected one of the most beautiful blossoms he could find, hoping to make Bella smile. But when Charlie turned to leave, he was immediately confronted by a figure in a black hooded cape.

"Was it not enough that I fed and sheltered you?" the man growled out. "Not only have you taken advantage of my hospitality, you are stealing from me as well, and no one who does that shall be allowed to leave."

Charlie swallowed hard, unable to see the man's face, terrified by the animalistic snarl that emanated from underneath the black robe.

"Please, please," Charlie begged as he sank to his knees. "I _only_ picked the rose as a gift for my youngest daughter, Bella. It was all she asked for, in memory of my deceased wife."

Charlie hung his head, certain his pleas had fallen on deaf ears when his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing. Charlie slowly looked up, seeing the shadowy figure answer the phone, but he could not make out the words as the stranger's voice was barely audible. When the cloaked man slipped the phone into his flowing robe, Charlie lowered his head again.

"Stand up. I will spare your life, allowing you to present the rose to your daughter, Bella, but after doing so, she must return to me in your stead."

Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Standing quickly, he clenched his fists.

"No! I won't do it. I'll never trade my life for hers," Charlie replied emphatically, shaking his head angrily.

"It is your choice, but would you leave your daughters both fatherless and motherless? Would it not be better to live? Bella will not be harmed, quite the contrary."

The man's voice softened as he spoke Bella's name, and after learning she would be taken care of, Charlie begrudgingly accepted the arrangement. After all, what would the girls do if left alone? Before Charlie departed, the dark figure gave him lavish gifts for all his daughters and stressed once again that Bella must return or the consequences would be dire.

Upon arriving home, Charlie spread out the luxurious gifts as Lauren and Jessica snatched them up and ran to their room before Bella had a chance to come out of the kitchen. Charlie called for his self-centered girls to come down but Bella shook her head, smiling. She was more concerned with the woeful expression Charlie was trying to hide from her.

"Dad, I could always read you. I know when something's wrong. I don't care where you got all that stuff from, just talk to me."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Charlie sighed heavily as he flopped down in his recliner. How could he let Bella go? Charlie was already debating whether or not to return to the house when Bella walked over, sitting down on the arm of the chair.

"You might as well tell me – you always do," Bella coaxed.

Charlie shook his head sadly, knowing that he would have to tell the girls eventually. As he shared the story with Bella, he hated himself for even considering the agreement he'd made with the stranger.

"You're not going back on your word," Bella stated, immediately standing up. "I'll pack my stuff and then I'll go."

Charlie started to argue with his daughter, but Bella wouldn't hear of it and before he realized what was happening, Bella was driving off in her old truck, following the directions the odd man had given Charlie.

Bella was in awe as the house came into view. It was even grander than the home she had grown up in back in Laurelhurst. Slowly Bella got out of her old truck, feeling rather out of place as she walked to the glass-etched front door. Bella had just enough time to ring the bell before a man robed in a dark cloak arrived at the door. It was difficult to see his face as the hood's shadow blocked her view, but from what Bella could see of his hands, they were pale – even paler than hers.

"It's very nice to see you, Bella. I do hope you find everything to your liking. If there is anything you need, please let me know."

Although Bella was nervous, the kind tone of the man's voice and the gracious way she was greeted put her mind somewhat at ease. Perhaps the man wasn't quite as strange as Charlie had led her to believe. Bella nodded silently as she entered the home, looking at the lavish décor and although she didn't feel as if she belonged in her worn out jeans and old Converse, she felt an unfamiliar draw to the man. When Bella was escorted to her room and opened the closet, she found it filled with designer clothing.

"I don't need any of this," she stated softly. "I brought my own things."

Bella rifled through the neatly hung jeans, skirts and blouses, shaking her head as she thought of her sisters and how they would go crazy to have a closet filled with these outfits. But that wasn't who Bella was even when her father was wealthy. Bella had always preferred to keep things simple – she didn't like to stand out from the crowd.

"Please, it gives me great pleasure," the stranger replied affectionately. He stood a little too close for Bella's liking, causing her to shiver slightly as the man continued. "Once you're settled, come downstairs to the dining room."

After her host left, Bella unpacked the few things she'd brought before finding her way to extravagant dining room where the table was covered with all sorts of food.

"Who else is joining us?" Bella asked curiously, her eyes opening wide at the sheer abundance and variety of the food.

"It is just the two of us," the man replied. "Please, enjoy."

Bella felt a bit odd when he didn't join her to eat, merely sitting and watching. After a few moments, Bella became uncomfortable and couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You're not going to eat?" Bella inquired, looking over the massive spread on the table.

"I'm on a special diet, but please help yourself," he encouraged.

Bella tried not to think too hard about his response as the entire situation was odd. Soon, however, Bella found herself engaged in a delightful conversation with the unusual man and was surprised to find she truly enjoyed his company. When she had eaten her fill, Bella pushed away her plate, but before she could stand up, he was at her side on bended knee. She could see the way his amber eyes glistened in the light, but his face was still shadowed by the hood he wore as he took her hand in his. Bella noticed that his skin was much cooler than hers and she wondered why but his words immediately pulled her from her musings.

"I promise to love you every day of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Bella gasped, taken aback. She had just come to live with this man out of obligation. What was the matter with him?

"I don't know you, not anything about you…I don't even know your name."

She waited for the man to answer but he remained silent as she wondered if she had angered the dark shadowy figure. Unwillingly, Bella began to tremble and when she did, he dropped her hand and rose to his feet.

"My apologies. My question was out of line."

Bella wanted to say something, but her tongue was tied. After several moments of silence, she watched the man depart, leaving her in the massive dining room alone.

Confused, Bella returned to her room. She sat in the armchair, pulled her knees to her chest and reached for her favorite book which she had brought with her. The hours flew by and soon she fell asleep, and that was the first night she dreamed of a handsome bronzed-haired man with hazel eyes. In her dream, he pleaded with her to accept the shadowy figure's proposal to which she replied that she could not marry a man she didn't know and who, for all practical purposes, had kidnapped her. She further explained to the man that she was much too young to get married. When Bella woke up, she was stiff from sleeping in the chair but her thoughts immediately returned to her dream. Was that just her mind's way of dealing with the proposal or was there more to it. Shrugging to herself, Bella got up and showered in the luxurious bathroom which adjoined her room, noting that the bathroom was larger than the room she had shared with her sisters. Once she was dressed, Bella headed downstairs to find breakfast spread out on the table, the darkly robed man sitting waiting for her.

Bella found herself alone most of the time as she wandered about the house and the gardens, admiring the landscape, especially the rose bushes. She found a special peace there, especially when she was admiring the rose garden, knowing her mother would have loved a garden like this one. Bella also found a library with rows and rows of books and some days she found herself completely immersed in that room. She rarely saw her host and over time became more comfortable with her surroundings until dinner time. Every night he proposed to her and every night she refused.

"You ask me to marry you but you hide your face from me and you refuse to even tell me your name," Bella blurted out one night, feeling rather frustrated.

And as he had done every night, he departed in silence, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

While Bella enjoyed her days, she began to dread dinner until the first month anniversary of her arrival – that night he asked her the same question and her reply was the same as it had always been.

"I still know nothing about you, not even your name," Bella muttered, sitting back in her chair.

"You are correct. And I have my reasons, but I will divulge at least the answer to one of your questions," he replied. "Otherwise, it seems we will continue this back and forth until one of us changes their answer."

Bella hesitantly smiled, looking up into the man's hooded face, hopeful that she would learn more of this kind but mysterious man.

"Mmmm," her host mumbled, almost inaudibly. "The most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

He seemed to clear his throat as if he had disclosed something about himself before speaking further.

"My name is Edward. But please don't ask any other personal questions. It seems I'm unable to deny you for long."

Bella reached for his hand, reminded once again of the coolness of his skin. She felt him begin to pull back, but he seemed to stop himself.

"It's nice to finally know your name, Edward," Bella said with a smile. Their hands touched for another moment or two before he stood.

"Good night, Bella. I shall see you tomorrow."

And as he had done every night after dinner, Edward departed, leaving her alone. Bella continued to dream of the bronze-haired man as he asked her every night to agree to marry Edward.

"He has been kind," Bella replied to the hazel-eyed man in her dreams. "But I still don't know him. And besides, I'm too young."

For several months, Bella lived the life of luxury at Edward's home as he lavished her with gifts she didn't want, but she accepted as not to insult him. Bella thought of her father and sisters, eventually becoming homesick and she begged Edward to allow her to go to see her family. He agreed on the condition that she would return exactly a week later. Bella accepted the arrangement and, as she walked to her old truck, was greeted by a dark-haired girl.

"I'm Alice, by the way. Edward's really not so bad once you get to know him."

Bella scoffed at that comment. "He won't let me get to know him, but he has treated me nice enough."

"Give him time," Alice encouraged as Bella hopped into her truck. "Here, take this," Alice prompted, handing Bella a cell phone. "Keep this with you at all times and call the number programmed in the phone should you feel the need. And remember," Alice paused before continuing. "Just one week and be sure to call me if you need anything at all."

Bella nodded, grateful to be going home. Upon her arrival, she got out of the car and entered the house. Bella saw her sisters who were surprised to find her dressed in designer clothes. They were envious when they heard of her life, and, learning that she must return on a certain day, plotted together to find a way to get Bella to stay. Every time Bella mentioned returning, they begged her to stay with them, even putting onions in their eyes to make it appear as though they were crying because they missed her so much. They hoped that Edward would be angry with Bella for breaking her promise and choose them to live with him instead. Bella was moved by her sisters' false show of love, and each time she agreed to stay a little longer.

While Bella was home, she wondered about her curious host, having never seen him eat. She thought about the odd way he spoke as well as his pale, cool skin and amber eyes. Bella began doing research on the internet and got interesting hits from her searches such as _immortal_ and _vampire_. Bella didn't put any stock into her findings and soon forgot about it although she began to feel guilty about breaking her promise to Edward. She was well into her fourth week home when she finally used the cell phone to call Alice.

"Bella! I'm so glad you called. I promised him I wouldn't get in touch with you, but I would have soon. Edward's thinking about doing a really stupid thing. Please come back right now."

"Wait, what is going on, Alice?' Bella asked, riddled with guilt for not returning as she had promised.

"Just come _now_," Alice replied hastily before hanging up.

Bella ran to her room, threw her things in her duffle bag and headed outside – not even saying good bye to her family – and headed back toward Edward's house, driving as fast as her old truck would allow.

"He won't eat," Alice said to Bella upon her arrival. "And he's made a stupid phone call. He's just not thinking clearly. I tried to convince him that you'd eventually come back, but he didn't want to believe me even though I knew better." Alice smiled a bit as she looked at Bella, tapping the side of her head before opening the door and yanking Bella out of the truck.

Bella wondered what Alice meant, but was more concerned about Edward's refusal to eat and the phone call Alice had mentioned. It was then Bella recalled her internet search as _vampire_ popped into her head. Would she be in danger?

Pulling Bella along with her, Alice walked quickly to the backyard. When they came around the corner, Bella saw the familiar black cloak. Edward didn't seem to move. In fact, he was sitting abnormally still, near the rose bush Charlie had stolen from.

"Alice!" Edward called out, her name – it sounding more like a snarl. "I told you to stay out of this. Keep Bella away. It's too dangerous."

"Edward, just stop. I _know_ you're not going to hurt her."

Bella waited for a moment and then took a couple steps toward Edward. She looked back at Alice who nodded encouragingly as Bella found herself a few feet in front of Edward, next to the rose bush.

As Bella knelt down, she stumbled slightly, instinctively reaching out to catch herself and pricking her finger on the rose's thorns. A tiny drop of blood pearled on her fingertip as Edward froze, holding his breath. Bella sucked on her finger as she recalled her belief in what Edward was, but when he made no move, Bella steadied herself and looked into his shrouded face.

"You really shouldn't be here," Edward said forcefully.

Bella rolled her eyes, but before she could answer Edward mumbled, "The wolf is descending."

As Bella looked around, she heard Alice's voice.

"You were the one who invited him, Edward. Since he's _your_ guest, you get rid of him."

From the tree line of the forest, a large tan wolf bounded in their direction. Turning when she heard the sound, Bella saw the wolf stop at the edge of the property.

"Are there wolves around here much?" Bella wondered out loud as the thought occurred to her that she'd never seen one there before. A part of her thought she should be nervous. There was after all, a man who Bella believed to be a vampire next to her and now a very large wolf growling where the trees met the landscaped lawn.

Edward stood facing the wolf, not answering Bella, staring down the beast who glared back at him, snarling low. After a few moments, Bella stood, taking the few steps to be at Edward's side, reaching for his hand. Although he pulled back, Bella was determined, linking her fingers through his. The wolf continued snarling, shaking his head is if he were encouraging her to run.

"What's going on, Edward?" Bella asked.

"He thinks I'm going to hurt you. Are you afraid?" Edward asked.

"No, and I know you won't hurt me. Besides, you're protecting me right now."

"And I will until the end of forever," Edward answered.

Bella smiled. "Somehow I knew that."

When the wolf took a few steps closer, Alice came around the corner, a sly smile on her face. "I _told _you, Edward. Everything would be fine." Alice then turned to the wolf. "Go home, Jacob. You're not getting your wish today."

Bella heard a howl as she watched the lone wolf turn and run into the woods.

Edward released Bella's hand, walked over to the porch and took a seat as Bella and Alice followed.

"You should go home," Edward said, sounding less convincing than earlier.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bella retorted.

"You made your choice quite clear."

"You're wrong. I should have come back as we agreed. I needed to see that you were okay," Bella explained.

"My welfare isn't your concern," Edward replied.

"I may not be ready to marry you, but that doesn't mean I don't care. I want to be here with you, but you need to let me in, Edward."

Edward huffed as Alice rolled her eyes.

"She just pricked her finger and nothing happened. In fact, you protected her because she was more important than your thirst."

"Alice…" Edward's angry voice trailed off but Alice wasn't deterred.

"She already suspects, Edward. I'm just moving things along."

"Butting in is more like it," Edward muttered.

"Edward," Alice said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. "Just shut up."

Bella couldn't hold back a laugh. She felt her suspicion confirmed was Alice was right – Edward had protected her. Bella looked at Alice who gave her a wink.

"Now don't you think it's time to give up that cape? I mean really, Edward. You're playing right into the humans' image of us."

Edward rolled his eyes as Alice laughed before walking into the house, a bounce in her step. Bella waited for Edward to speak but when he didn't she blurted out, "I'm staying. I won't leave you ever again. And…" She paused, looking down at the spot where she pricked finger. "I know what you are."

Edward looked up into the cloud covered sky and pushed back his hood to reveal his bronze hair and golden eyes. Bella could hardly believe how he resembled the man from her dreams.

"If you're going to stay, you might as well know everything," Edward stated as Bella leaned back in her chair, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"I've lived a very long time," Edward said, looking intently at Bella. "Does that bother you?"

Bella shook her head no as she wondered exactly how old Edward was. "So what, you're like my dad?"

"More like your great grandfather."

Bella wrinkled up her nose. "That's _really _old." She tried to stay serious but giggled as she smiled.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"At least you don't look old. How old were you when you became what you are?" Bella asked.

"You can say it."

"Okay, when you became a vampire," Bella replied. "Does that make it any more real now that I've said it out loud?"

Edward ignored Bella's question as he continued on with his story.

"I was seventeen," he replied as a few faded memories of his human life were pulled from the recesses of his mind.

"So you'll never age?"

"No," Edward replied before continuing. He told Bella how he had wandered the earth alone believing himself a monster until he met Alice who had spent years trying to convince him otherwise.

"She seems very intuitive," Bella said, thinking out loud, recalling her conversation with Alice.

"You could say she's very good at seeing what people will do before they do it," Edward replied, looking up, seeing Alice poke her head out the window, waving.

"Like a psychic?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't predict the future, but sees what will happen by the choices people make. However, when a decision changes, so does her vision."

"I bet she saw me coming," Bella smiled, chuckling.

"You could say that. I never wanted to believe her. I've always thought myself a monster, never believing I'd find love. Alice kept trying to tell me but I wouldn't listen. Finally she stopped…until the day your father arrived. Although she didn't tell me why, Alice was the one who insisted on having all the food brought in that day…and the gas. But when your father took the rose, I was angry. Roses were my mother's favorite, but when your father explained why he picked it, I felt some sympathy for him. It was then Alice called me, telling me that it wasn't your father who should stay, but you. She told me you were the one and although I didn't completely believe her, I had to see you for myself. I know it wasn't very nice, the pretenses under which you were brought here, but I couldn't exactly tell your father what was truly happening."

Bella just looked at Edward in awe. "So is that why you asked me to marry you the first night I was here?"

Edward nodded. "You see, I thought if you were _her_, that you would feel what I felt. Alice tried to tell me that you needed time, but I refused to listen. I was sure you would feel things as strongly as I did. Then when you asked to leave I was certain Alice had been all wrong, even though I knew how I felt the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I did feel something, Edward, but your marriage proposals made me uncomfortable. Girls my age just don't get married unless they're knocked up. And besides that, I didn't know you."

Edward seemed taken aback. "No, I would never…that's not how things were when I was young."

Bella chuckled at Edward. "That's not what I meant. You've been nothing but a gentleman since I arrived."

After a moment, Edward continued to tell Bella about his life. Bella listened with rapt attention, not forgetting any detail. She almost couldn't believe how lucky she was. Edward was just perfect and as long as he didn't rush the whole marriage thing, she could get used to the idea of her and Edward being together.

"We will have a wonderful life," Edward mused. "For as long as you live."

"What was that?" Bella asked, her head snapping around to look at Edward. Although there was still much to learn about Edward, she knew one lifetime was not enough with him.

"We'll have a long life together, but eventually…" Edward's voice trailed off.

"Hold up on second," Bella said. "You won't love me when I look like my grandmother." Bella cringed slightly at the thought of young, handsome Edward standing next to a shriveled up old woman.

Bella heard a low growl as Edward closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering low. "Do you not understand my feelings for you at all?"

It was then that Alice poked her head out the window again. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said, Edward?"

He opened his eyes and glared up at Alice. "It doesn't have to be that way."

"No, that's true, but I've seen it," Alice replied.

"Seen what?" Bella asked. "Me becoming one of you?"

"No!" Edward exclaimed as he stood up, knocking over the patio chair. "I will not damn your soul. I will not be that selfish."

"It's not all about you," Alice and Bella both replied at the same time before they looked at each other and started giggling.

Edward relaxed but only slightly. "Well, there is one way," he muttered.

Bella looked over at him as Alice started clapping so loudly inside the house that Bella heard Alice from outside.

Edward lowered himself to one knee and took Bella's hand in his, and once again asked Bella to marry him. This time, Bella agreed, stating that if she married him, he should change her.

"Why are you in such a hurry to end your life?" Edward asked.

"It's not an end, Edward, but a beginning. If I'm going to marry you, I want forever with you, too."

Edward shook his head. "Just give me time, Bella. We can get married now and then I'll change you in five years."

"No," Bella said, shaking her head. "That's too long."

"Three?" Edward asked, hoping Bella would agree.

"Edward, I'm already a year older than you. I'm not waiting that long."

Edward gave Bella a mocking laugh. "I'm much older than you."

"You know what I mean, Edward," Bella replied a bit sarcastically. "But I want my forever with you."

They could hear Alice laughing as she flew out the door, giving Bella a kiss on her cheek and a hug.

"And you will!" Alice exclaimed happily.

Edward stood up, taking Bella in his arms as Alice stepped aside.

"Marry me and I'll give you forever, Bella."

Bella smiled wide, her eyes lighting up. "Marriage and then forever."

Edward leaned down, very lightly brushing his lips over Bella's as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Alice watched, beaming.

And they lived happily ever after…forever.


End file.
